Someone Cared
by EverythingbutReality
Summary: Rachel finds herself in an argument with Mercedes after they find out about who wins the part of Maria. None other than Quinn Fabray comes to her rescue and something amazing happens.
1. Divas in the halls

She sat in Ms Pilsburys room waiting for the answer to who would be recieving the part of Maria. She had wanted it so badly and worked so hard but she had felt it slipping away when Mercedes had started to sing. It was horrible.

She looked up as she heard Ms Pilsbury clear her throat.

"Now we have come to a decision based on your performances and ..." She paused for dramatic effect "Congratulations. Everyone Wins. You two will share the part of Maria." Ms Pilsbury smiled looking at the two of them.

Rachel nodded, happy to receive the opportunity to play Maria. She turned to Mercedes to congratulate her but was thrown off guard by the sudden out burst.

"Why does Rachel always get what ever she wants?" Mercedes snapped at them all. Mercedes turned to Rachel and glared. "Say you were better than me." She said, daring Rachel to say it. She stayed quiet though, she knew Mercedes was better than her. "You can have it. I don't want it." She turned around and walked out the door leaving a stunned Coach, Artie and Ms Pilsbury.

Rachel got up and ran after Mercedes hoping to make it some what better. She had enjoyed having a friend for once. "Mercedes! Wait!" She almost screamed through the busy halls. She almost ran into Mercedes as the girl turned and glared.

"It has always been the Rachel Berry show. When is it my time to shine?" She yelled into Rachels face. Rachel had to step back as she realised running after her soon to be ex-friend wasn't the best of ideas.

"Please Mercedes, let's talk-" She was cut off as the diva started to yell again.

"You always get the solos Rachel, you always get what ever you want while I have to sit in the Shadows. Not this time though."

"I'm sorry I didn't-" She was cut short as the diva started yelling again.

"Tell me. I was better than you." She looked at the ground as Mercedes smirked. Everyone was watching and she knew it was a matter of time before she started to cry. She looked around at the group that had surrounded the two divas and caught sight of Finn who was staring blankly at the scene in front of him, Puck who looked worried and Quinn. Quinn looked livid. Rachel had never seen her look so angry before.

"Look at me." Mercedes growled as she was about to prove her point and humiliating her in the process. She braced for the worst and got what she was expecting.

"You always get what you want. Everyone gives you everything because you are a skinny, Geronimo-wearing ass kisser."

Rachel looked into Mercedes eyes and broke. She couldn't stop the flow of tears and turned to go when something stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"Qui- QUINN? What are you doing?" Mercedes gasped. Rachel felt the grip around her tighten as she tried to move away. She closed her eyes and moved into the hug hoping the flow of tears and sobs would eventually stop.

* * *

><p>"It's okay." Quinn shushed as Rachel sobbed into her neck. Quinn glared at Mercedes and soothed the broken girl.<p>

"What are you doing comforting her?" Mercedes said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I'm doing what I should have done when you started screaming at her when she was trying to make amends." She said calmly but with a hint of malice.

"She got the part. She is a selfish brat. Why does no one want to hurt her?" Mercedes asked not expecting the answer she got.

"MERCEDES? Are you an idiot? You think all the times everyone has hurt her aren't flashing in front of her eyes right now? Because they are. Everyone in this room has hurt her including me and you."

"Oh you are so hypocritical." Mercedes growled.

"You're just jealous because Rachel is a somebody while you are a nobody. The fact is, you are one of the most comfortable in glee because you are a nobody while everyone hates on Rachel because she means something. Without her, we wouldn't make it past sectionals."

"Quinn. Are you being serious? Stop defending the girl. She can get over it." The diva laughed as the shorter brunette started to sob even harder.

"When was the last time someone told you were annoying Mercedes?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Well I really-" Quinn cut her off.

"When was the last time you were slushied for having dreams?" Quinn cut Mercedes off yet again. "Or the last time your friends casually threw around the fact that oh, they can't stand you, but hey whatever, it's okay right? Rachel may be selfish but maybe it's because she's had to be. Maybe she had to learn how only care about herself because if she didn't then who would?" Mercedes was staring wide eyed at Quinn who was ready with the final blow. "Mercedes. You are selfish, rude and extremely egotistical. So congratulations. You win."

The hall was silent as Mercedes pushed her way through the crowd. Rachel was still sobbing into Quinns chest as Mr Schue told everyone to get to class. She stood stroking the divas back and hoping to god it would end soon. The girl had her hands infront of her chest and was crumbling before the blondes eyes. She had never seen Rachel react like this. Yes the tears but the actual breaking down, never.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Listen, I'm going to take you to the girls bathroom. Is that okay?" Quinn said quietly into the girls ear pushing away the fly aways. She nodded and they both made their way to the bathroom.

It was extremely slow as the diva was trying not to crumble completely. Quinn eventually grew impatient and picked her up and was surprised at how light she was.

When they reached the bathrooms Quinn put her down against the wall and got some paper towels. Moistning the tip of one, she moved her way to the broken girl sitting in a heap on the bathroom floor. It broke her heart to see the once confident and resilient diva so fragile and vulnerable.

She took the tip of Rachels chin and tilted upwards so she could see her face. It was red and puffy and emotionless. Something the blonde had never seen on her before. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and wiped away the tears and running mascara from the girls face. She looked into those chocolate brown eyes and had trouble to swallow. They were so dead and dark that Quinn had to look away.

She continued the slow process of removing all Rachels make up as the girl seemed incapable of moving.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel choked out. She sounded so pained.

"Remember that time when this girl came to me under the bleachers and asked me to come back to Glee?" Quinn smirked at the memory. She looked up and noticed a small smile had made their way onto the brunettes face.

"Yes."

"Well. It made me think someone actually cared." She wiped away another tear from Rachels cheek and let her hand linger, stroking the area gently as the diva leant into the touch.

"Thank you." The girl whispered closing her eyes.


	2. Thanks Fabray

**I just wanted to thank all you lovely people who reviewed this, I love you! It really means a lot. **

**So I have decided I am going to keep adding more to this although it's not going to be everyday or regularly because I lack inspiration every now and then and get writers block. **

**I will however being working on Chapter 3 tomorrow morning as it is now 12:39 am and I need to get some sleep. Sorry if there is any mistakes, I apologize in advance. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The rain hit her window as the wind howled through the night. The gentle growl of thunder and flash of lightning brightning the darkened street.<p>

She sighed as she thought of how Mercedes had over reacted ruining their short friendship and how Quinn had somehow ignited a new one. She can't say she wasn't surprised at Mercedes reaction although it was a little over the top and harsh. Quinns reaction however was just plain weird. After all the hatred and abuse Quinn had thrown her way, she had never expected her to come to Rachels defense.

Her phone beeping knocking her back into reality. Expecting it to be Finn, she sighed and reached over to her bedside to table to retrieve it and almost did a double take as she realised it was Quinn. Feeling a little unsure, she set up the appropriate defenses and opened the text message.

_Hey Berry. How are you feeling? _This was definitly unexpected.

_Not bad. How about you? _

_Could be worse. I was just checking in on you making sure you were feeling okay. _

_Well I appreaciate it once again. Thank you. _

_No problem. Listen. I wanted to ask you how you got to school. Do you walk or get a ride from one of your dads? _

_I normally walk. Why? _

_Do you want a lift? (:_

She didn't know how to respond. She hadn't expected Quinn to comfort her the way she did today and now she was offering to give her a lift. It didn't make sense. However, she knew it would be raining and her dads were out of town for a work conference and she wouldn't be able to get a lift with them so why not take the offer.

_As long as you don't mind. Sure. Thank you! _

_No problem. I'll be there around 7:30 and we'll go grab a coffee? _

_Yes that sounds lovely. I'll see you then. _

_Okay. Night Berry. _

She closed her eyes and frowned. This was unreal. Checking the time, she noticed it was only 8:30 and it was too early for her to go to bed. She had completed all her homework and they didn't have an assignment yet for glee. She could work on her campaign but she didn't feel she was in the right state of mind. She was still upset over what had happened and she didn't believe she would be getting over it anytime soon.

She sighed and looked out the window again. The thunder and lightning had ceased and the rain was reduced to a light drizzle. She was once again left alone in her house, feeling lonely and depressed with the weather matching her mood. Tomorrow was going to be a good day she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Her alarm beeped as it hit 6:00 am. Getting up, she stretched and yawned. She wasn't in the mood to stay in the house so she put on her sweats, put her hair in a pony tail and her ipod on shuffle and left for a jog around the neighborhood keeping a close eye on the clock.<p>

6:20 and she was close to halfway in her route so she let herself quicken her pace. She had a lot of extra energy, good and bad, that she needed to release otherwise she would go mad sitting in class for the majority of the day. She wasn't looking forward to glee because she knew there was going to be a confrontation with Kurt because she entered herself in the running for Student Class President.

She glanced at her watch as she walked up to her door smiling as she had just beat her personal best. She had left at 6:10 and made it back at 6:40. She would normally jog half of the distance and speed walk the rest which usually ended up taking her fifty minutes.

She climbed the stairs and walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she looked like a totally different person to the one she had woken up to yesterday. The other girl looked vibrant whereas she now looked dull and tired. Sighing, she stripped and climbed into the shower hoping she would look a little more awake when she hopped out.

When she was dressed, her make up was done, her homework in her bag and her held high she glanced at the clock. 7:26, not too bad. She was ready and awaiting for the blonde to pick her up so she could get some coffee and be at school to head to the audotorium to go through some song choices for sectionals.

Starting to feel a little nervous, she glanced over at the clock to only see 7:29. She needed to relax, she was getting over excited which she knew would bug Quinn and she didn't want that because they had only just managed to become some form of friends.

She jumped when the door bell rang and quietly made her way down to the entrance. She didn't want to run down the stairs although that's what she felt like doing, she tried to keep in mind that she had to keep cool otherwise Quinn would kick her out of her car when it was moving, preferrably at a high speed.

Opening the door, she smiled as the taller girl waved awkwardly. Obviously it wasn't something she did often but she appreciated the gesture.

"Hi Quinn." She smiled grabbing her bag, closing the door and making her way over to the car.

"Hey Berry." Of course with the nick names. She couldn't remember the last time Santanna or Quinn had ever called her by her first name. She didn't mind but sometimes she couldn't help but believe that they didn't even know what it was although Quinn had said it a few times when they had gotten into an argument so that thought was normally struck out as soon as she came up with it.

"Thanks for the lift again Quinn." She smiled looking over towards the blonde who was focusing on the road.

"No worries." Quinn smirked.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a good day."

"Always one for optimism aren't you?"


	3. Coffee with the Cheerios

**Hey guys, sorry about the last Chapter. That was a bit of a filler (hehe) and I'm sorry this took so long to update. There is a more Faberry in this episode and I will try adding a lot more Brittana. I have a thing for lesbian couples I think. **

**I am starting to get stuck for ideas so suggestions in the reviews would be amazing and I do read them all and I still love you all muchly. (: I will try and update faster so move the story along so we can get to some Faberry cuteness and maybe sexyness (; **

**LolkbyethisA/Nwasverylong.**

* * *

><p>"I just like to look at my day as something I can look forward to." Rachel said smiling at the blonde who was still smirking. She guessed it was Quinn's way of smiling or showing a form of affection. Looking out the window, she looked at all the people jogging and waiting for their buses. She had been surprised when there was no rain this morning and was still glad she didn't have to walk.<p>

"Quinn." She said curiously.

"Yes."

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer. I was just wandering why you offered me a lift to school." She couldn't bring herself to look at the former HBIC as she spoke. She felt as though she was over stepping a boundary by questioning Quinn's motives whether they are good or bad.

"I thought it was going to be raining." Quinn said honestly glancing over to Rachel before looking back at the road. Rachel didn't know whether she should of felt grateful or shocked at the answer. She couldn't help the grin that slowly engulfed her face. _Someone cared_. Yes her father's cared for her very much but a girl needed someone to just be there for her. She also had Finn but he didn't know how he felt the majority of the time and it frustrated her to the point of no return. She had a gut feeling that if something better were to come along, Finn wouldn't think twice about dumping her.

They parked at the coffee place and Rachel blinked as she realised she hadn't been concentrating and Quinn was talking to her. _Woops _she thought. Quinn turned to her and she tensed hoping the blonde was just asking her opinion on something so she did a very risky move and nodded. When Quinn's eye brow rose she almost groaned. She was such an idiot.

"So you believe that you shouldn't get any solos this year?" Quinn's eye brow still quirked as she paled, what did she just do? Had she just agreed to give all her solos away? Quinn couldn't do that could she? _She could now because you agreed to it. Moron. _She thought trying to hold back to flow of anger and panic that just engulfed her.

She froze as she heard Quinn laughing. She turned to glare at the ex-cheerio as the girl seemed to be having a fit. She couldn't be laughing. Quinn didn't know how to laugh, especially around the Diva. What was going on?

"You should have seen your face." As another round of laughter took over Quinn as she doubled over in front of the steering wheel holding her stomach. All of Rachel's shock and anger slipped away at her laugh. It sounded so harmonic and natural. In the pit of her stomach, she felt a growth of warmth at the sound. She turned to the front window and waited for Quinn to stop laughing so she could tell her what was going on.

"I'm joking Rachel. No one is trying to steal your solos away from you. Well... Not anyone in this car." She corrected, smirking. Rachel blushed as she realised why Quinn had been laughing.

"So are we going to sit in this car all morning or are we going to get some coffee?" Quinn said obviously still amused at Rachel's reaction to her tricking her.

"You know, that wasn't a very funny joke." Rachel pouted.

"Well if you had listened, you wouldn't have been in that situation." The blonde said before getting out the car and heading towards the doors. Rachel grimaced inwardly as she was put in her place playfully by Quinn.

Stepping out of the car herself, she couldn't help but admire the way Quinn had this elegance about her. Even leaning against the pole waiting for Rachel, she looked graceful. Rachel blinked for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning and turned to follow the blonde into the coffee shop.

As they entered the shop, Rachel took in the scenery. It was on the corner of the local mall and she had never been there. It had that feeling of warmth and comfort and she could smell the cinnamon and coffee. Turning to look at the booths, she noticed a bald man with glasses reading the morning newspaper, a woman talking ferociously on the phone and a two cheerio's that were looking at her and Quinn.

Rachel felt her chest tighten; she knew it was too good to be true. The sudden kindness, the comfort, the ride, it was all too sudden and now she realised why. This was a setup. She glanced around nervously waiting for someone to ambush her with a slushy. Why had she fallen for it once again?

"Berry." Quinn said frowning, looking at the diva like she had grown a second head.

Rachel glanced nervously over at Santana and Brittany as the two cheerio's continued with their own conversation. Quinn followed her gaze Rachel heard her sigh.

"It's not what you think." Quinn said.

"Then what is it?" Rachel whispered, not trusting her voice.

"It's just coffee." Quinn said slipping her arm around Rachel's shoulders to offer some reassurance. She smiled weakly as she tried not to be paranoid about Quinn's actions. She had asked the blonde about her motives and she had answered oddly but honestly and she shouldn't doubt Quinn or accuse her of anything if she is only trying to be nice.

Making their way to the counter, Rachel couldn't help but feel comfortable in the blonde's arms. They seemed to fit perfectly together and it also helped that Quinn didn't smell of sweat and BO (body odour).

"What can I get you two?" The waitress asked. Quinn looked at Rachel as if saying she could go first.

"A flat white for me please." Rachel said smiling trying to ignore Quinn drawing a circle on her shoulder with her finger.

"And the usual for you, Quinn?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Yes thank you." Quinn said releasing her grip on the diva. Rachel almost protested before she realised that would be weird. Taking into account that they needed to pay, she reached to get her purse from her bag when a soft hand stopped her.

"I got this." Giving Rachel a look saying that if she were to protest she would cause her bodily harm so she just leant against the counter and watched her retrieve her purse and pay.

Waiting for the coffee, Rachel watched as the blonde turned to face her with a guilty look on her face. Feeling cautious, she looked around when Quinn clearing her throat made her snap her attention back to the now annoyed blonde.

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that we were meeting with Santana and Brittany but I didn't think you would have come if I mentioned they were coming." Quinn said.

"Why are we meeting with them? Not trying to sound obnoxious or anything but I thought Santana hated me."

"No she doesn't...Well... Yes she does but Brittany actually likes you and I asked her if I could invite you and she was all for it. Santana was just wanting to please Brittany and agreed to avoid getting on her bad side." The blonde smirked.

"Here you go Quinn." The waitress called as she placed their coffees on the counter for them to take. They both said their thanks and made their way to the table where Brittany and Santana were sitting.

"Rachel! Quinn!" Brittany said enthusiastically as she jumped up and down in her seat next to Santana.

"Hey B." Quinn smiled.

"Good morning Brittany." Rachel smiled sitting opposite the excited cheerio as the blonde sat next to her. Taking a sip of her coffee, she took the opportunity to glance over at the Latina and immediately regretted it as Santana was already staring daggers at her. She avoided her glaze and watched the table.

"San. Be nice and stop glaring at Rachel." Brittany said drawing a pattern on the Latinas arm. Rachel swore she heard Santana growl before agreeing and glaring at Quinn instead.

Rachel took another sip of her coffee and watched as The Cheerio's and Ex-Cheerio interacted with each other. Normally she would have been talking with them but she felt intimidated by Santana so she chose to keep to herself. It was about ten minutes before someone gestured to her.

"So Rachel. Heard about yours and Mercedes little diva off in the corridor." Quinn tensed and Brittany stopped mid sip. "Are you okay?" Brittany started coughing and Quinn was still tense and staring at the Latina. Rachel didn't know how to react however. She was basically _speechless._

"E-excuse me?" Rachel stuttered not really sure what she had just heard.

"I asked if you were okay, RuPaul." Santana said rather aggressively.

"I'm doing okay..." Rachel turned to Quinn who was sitting stock still with a shocked look on her face.

"Good. See tubbers, now you can stop worrying about Man Hands and get back to being normal." Santana smiled at Quinn whose face turned a bright red.

"Santana! I'm so proud of you." Brittany said jumping up and down in her seat. Rachel and Quinn laughed only to be glared at by the Latina.

"Listen. I think Rachel and I might head off to school. I'll catch up with you two at lunch?" Quinn said as she stood looking between the two cheerio's who nodded.

"I'll see you two in glee then." Rachel smiled and watched as Brittany smiled and Santana grimaced.

"Bye guys." Brittany waved enthusiastically.

"See you." Rachel beamed. She really liked Brittany as she had always been nice to her even when she was meant to be bullying her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her to her car. She was a bit surprised at how aggressive Quinn's body language was yet her touch was still light.

"I'm sorry about Santana. Just ignore her." Quinn turned facing the diva who was smiling.

"I'm not really that bothered by it. I normally do." She said honestly. Santana always said snarky comments to her and she normally brushed them off and ignored her.

"If I knew she was going to be so..."

"Normal?" Rachel smiled touching Quinn's forearm before she could stop herself. "Don't let her bother you Quinn _and _before you try and interrupt me. I wasn't the one who went bright red and escaped as fast as she could." Quinn went a deeper red and Rachel couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

Turning towards the car, she knew today was going to be a good day.


	4. Fabray  Gay?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the short wait on this chapter. My computer is broken so I will try and update whenever I get the chance and the patience to deal with my stupid laptop that dies every five minutes. **

**Again, I thank you for the reviews! I will be going onto the campaign but that might not be for awhile because I want to go along with the season 3 episodes so it's not completely out of wack. I don't know what I am going to do till then. Probably just have cute Faberry moments. So yeah. Enjoy Santanna being a bit bitchy in this chapter. **

**OH PS: Sorry about last the last chapter with the coffee. I re-read it and realised that Rachel is a vegan and wouldn't drink that coffee... Kill me now. Any mistakes are my own yada yada blah blah. **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Mercedes had confronted Rachel and things were going well between her and Quinn. Quinn had been giving her lifts to and from school, sitting next to her in the one class they had together and even going as far as sitting next to her in glee much to the surprise of the diva.<p>

_It doesn't make sense._ Santana thought whilst looking at the two 'besties' chatting away. How could two people that completely hate each other start getting along? For one, the hobbit was incredibly loud, annoying, persistent, short, and just does not know how to dress whereas Quinn is quiet, aggressive, annoyingly guarded and an overall bore to be around.

Watching them now though, she couldn't but think that Q was finally happy. She hadn't seen the blonde smile like that since Beth was born. Maybe the hobbit was annoying but she did seem to bring the best out of tubbers.

A small tingle on her arm brought her attention to Brittany who was casually drawing a pattern on her forearm. The baby blue eyes were searching her face and she knew that Brittany knew what she was thinking. It was sometimes uncanny how clever she was.

Mr Schue walking into the room brought a quick silence to fall over them. God she wanted to chop of his head. His hair was just so… Annoyingly woolly. His voice just made her want to throw a chair in his face. Everything that came out of his stupid butt chinned mouth was how we should enjoy every single leaf that falls on the ground, blah blah blah, his motivational talks were always full of crap and they made no sense.

"Mr Schue. Can I say something?" Finns voiced called from next to Quinn and Rachel who were having a giggle fit. She had to control her gag reflex as they were just to fricken giddy. They should not be that giddy, it was just unnatural.

"Err. Sure Finn go ahead." Mr Schue said, also giving a confused look to the two. He stepped to the side of the room as Finn moved to the centre. He had his constipation face on which Rachel called his 'thinking' face but she highly doubted that he even had a brain to think with.

"As all of you know. Rachel and I are dating." He started before I nearly barfed yet again at the disgusting image from nationals that flashed through my mind. "I just wanted to ask your opinion."

"On what?" Rachel asked, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Whether you and Quinn should be friends." Everyone in the room hushed as they watched Rachel's reaction go from confusion, to hurt, to pure and utter rage.

"Excuse me?" Rachel growled standing up looking a lot taller than we all new she was. Finn seemed to notice the abrupt mood change and took a step back.

Santana was smiling at this entertaining scene, the dwarf taking on the t-rex. Hah!

"Well it's strange Rach."

"No it's not Finn."

"Of course it's strange Rachel. She goes from hating you to liking you in a day. Isn't that weird?"

"Again. Not it's not." Rachel said very slowly, every word sounding like a warning that if he were to continue, he would regret it. Of course Finn being an idiot, never got the obvious message and chose to continue receiving an eye roll and a few sighs from the other glee members.

"Yes it is." Finn said, obviously struggling to keep his voice steady before a visibly fuming Rachel.

"Explain how it's weird Finn." Rachel spat trying to keep calm.

"She's your ex tormentor, how is this whole situation not weird." Wrong move Finnept. Wrong move.

"Firstly. I have forgiven her for any humiliations and mistreating that happened in the _past. _Secondly. It's not weird at all Finn. It's only weird because she is your ex girlfriend and I am now your current girlfriend and if you keep going on like this I will soon be your ex as well so if you will kindly stop pestering me about mine and Quinn's friendship because it has nothing to do with you." Rachel snapped, her voice raising as she finished the last few words.

Everybody was shocked into silence. Rachel was still staring Finn down and Finn didn't looked like he was about to faint. When Santana cleared her throat, Finn broke eye contact with Rachel and stared at her.

"Finnept. Sit down." She said with a smirk. Before the confused boy could come up with a retort, Mr Schue told them all to calm down and sit because we had to discuss some important business or something. She didn't really listen and she really didn't care. She was busy watching as Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own and smiled her thanks. She continued to watch as they stared into each others eyes for more than they should have. When they finally looked away from each other, Quinn continued to glance subtly at the brunette.

Santana's eyes widened at her discovery, Dios mío… Fabray was gay for the dwarf. How had she not seen sooner? It was so obvious now. All the death glares, the bullying, it was like some weird school boy crush. That would explain the celibacy club and it being about the teasing and not the pleasing. It all made perfect sense.

She was going to have a field day and Quinn wouldn't know what hit her. Of course she wouldn't out her, that was just low and wrong. Even she had some sort of morale. She would come up with a plan to confront tubbers and hopefully Quinn would just tell her so the Latina wouldn't have to go through all this extra effort to get the girl to admit that she was crushing on Berry. She could be wrong but she was hardly ever wrong when it came to her gaydar.

"San…" Brittany said a little too seductively.

"Mhmm…" She hummed.

"Why do you have your plotting face on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my house."

"Whose it about?"

"Q and Man hands." She whispered not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Is this about Q having obvious feelings for Rachel?" She glanced at the dancer in amazement, wow she was brilliant.

"How did you know?"

"San. Please. It's obvious. Just look at the way she looks at Rachel. She likes her. I'm not sure about Rachel though. Rachel talks too fast and I can't keep up with her." Brittany shrugged and Santana kissed her temple. Brittany was a genius and no one could believe otherwise.


	5. Oh my god!

**A/N: **Okay, sorry guys but I may not update this for a bit because my computer and my laptop have now sucessfully died. I managed to get a hold of my dads laptop but that probably won't happen again for awhile.

Btw, try and give me some constructive criticism on how I could improve my writing. Thank you also for those who reviewed, I love you even more than I did before ! So here we are. Chaper 5. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Santana was giving her a weird look. It was giving her the creeps. Trying to continue on with her History homework, she bit her tongue as Santana continued to blatantly stare at her. It was now getting to the point where Quinn just wanted to stab the Latina in the eye with a very blunt object.<p>

Blinking to try and regain her focus, she glared at the words in front of her. Santana had been giving her looks since they had left glee and she had snapped multiple times only to be told to 'calm yo tits' or 'Settle the kettle there tubbers'.

Finally not being able to control her temper any longer, she snapped. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. LOOKING. AT?" The smirk on the Latinas face grew and Quinn had to control the very strong urge to punch her in the mouth.

She glared at the cheerio for a moment longer before returning to her homework and trying to ignore Santana again only to be interrupted by her clearing her throat.

"How long?" Santana said with a smirk that gave Quinn the feeling that she had to be careful to how she should respond.

"What?" She didn't understand the question. Replaying the scene in her head, she couldn't remember Santana asking her anything.

Obviously sensing her confusion, Santana rolled her eyes. "How long have you been crushing on Berry?" Quinn looked like a deer in head lights. Fighting the urge to check if Santana was on drugs, she shook her head. That came out of nowhere.

"What?" She repeated making sure she heard the question again before coming to the conclusion that Santana was insane.

"I'm going to repeat myself one more time before I punch you in your pretty little face. Now, how long have you been crushing on Man Hands?"

"Don't call her that." The minute it came out of her mouth she regretted it. She was about to deny any feelings for Rachel but that would now be useless now because Santana wouldn't believe her.

"Answer my question." Santana smirked, receiving a questioning look from Quinn.

"I have never had feelings for her..."

"Oh come on."

"I'm being serious."

"Quinn, I know you a lot better than most people think including you and you are totes gay for Berry."

"No I'm not."

"Then what's with the whole... Caring thing?" Quinn tried to come up with a logical explanation but she couldn't. All she knew was that when she had seen Rachel basically breaking down in front of her, she couldn't help but want to comfort and protect her. She wanted to make Rachel smile; make her laugh and just make all her problems disappear. She wanted to be the person that Rachel turned to when she needed comfort. She wanted to be the one that could hold her, kiss- Wait. Wha-

Her eyes widened and her draw dropped. _Oh my god. _She thought trying to ignore the over whelming emotions that overtook her. _I'm crushing on Berry. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _What was she going to do? She only just managed to form a friendship with the girl and now she had a crush on her.

"SAN! San, San, San, San!" Quinn shrieked jumping out of her desk chair causing the girl in question to fall out of hers. She started to pace, _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. _

"Quinn! For god sakes, sit down and calm down." Santana growled getting up from her position on the floor.

"Santana!" She hissed. "I'm crushing on Rachel Berry. _Rachel Fricken' Berry. _Is that something to be calm about? No. I don't think so." She stopped pacing and frowned. What the hell? Since when did she panic? She was Quinn Fabray, she didn't panic.

"Quinn. It's not that bad." Santana shrugged trying to calm her down. She started shaking her head, lost for words. She was so confused and she didn't know what she was going to do. This was surreal. She hadn't even realised that she was starting to like the Diva, how did Santana pick up on it? Was she that obvious? How many people knew? Was it just her and Santana? What if Rachel knew? What if she didn't want to see her again?

"Wow. This is hilarious." Santana laughed. Quinn tried to stop herself from glaring at the Cheerio as she tried to muster up some kind of composure. "Listen to me Quinn. It's not that bad. You just need to calm down a bit and then we can talk some more okay? When will your mum be home?"

"Later." Quinn sighed, running her hand through her hair and falling back into her bed. What was she going to do? _Nothing, you are going to go on like nothing ever happened. _She thought. Feeling calmer, she sat up and stared at the Latina who was checking her nails for imperfections.

"You ready to talk?" Santana asked still checking her nails.

_No. _"Yes."

"So, you have a crush on Man hands."

"Apparently."

"Well that was a nice chat. I'm going to go meet up with Britt so we can get our sweet lady kisses on." Before Quinn could object, she was out the door and running down the stairs. _What? That wasn't a nice chat at all. She just palmed me off. _Quinn thought.

As she went to lie down, she felt her phone buzz next to her. _Speaking of the devil, _She thought bitterly as she read the message.

**Hey Quinn, what are you up to? **

_**Not much. What about you? **_After texting Rachel for a week, you learn to text with proper grammar and spelling otherwise you get an hour presentation on how it affects the society and the way we think. She had sat through the whole thing and did not complain once, although she hadn't been listening, more enjoying the sound of Rachel's voice. Rachel had just been excited that Quinn had let her speak for more than three minutes let alone an hour.

**Just doing some homework, I thought I might say hi and ask how you are doing. **

_**Hi, I'm doing okay. How are you feeling? **_

**Oh I'm good as always. Only okay though? Anything you would like to discuss because I would be happy to. **

_**No don't worry. It's fine. Do you need a ride tomorrow? **_

**Yes I do. Thank you. (: **

_**No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning yeah? **_

**Of course, have a good night. **

_**Sleep tight Berry. **_

Walking over to her desk, she looked over her homework. It needed to be done but she couldn't be bothered. She felt like she was in one of those corny, romantic chick flicks.

She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, she didn't want to be thinking about what Santana had made her realise, she didn't want to think about how empty she felt without Beth, she didn't want to think about all these things. She just wanted to sleep so that's exactly what she did.


	6. Furt for the Guilt Police

**A/N: **Oh my gosh. It has been so long since I have updated! I'm so sorry. I finally got a new computer and I suffered a very big writers block for a few weeks so I am extremely sorry. Thank you to all of those people that kindly put this story as a favourite and put it on your story alert. I love you. Those who reviewed are my babies. I luh you :)

* * *

><p>Her back hit the lockers as her fingers massaged her temples. She just wanted to cry. She really couldn't do anything right could she? Everything she does just hurts or annoys someone. Even Finn, her own boyfriend gets involved and makes her feel even more guilty. Can't they just see that she is scared of the future? How is she going to cope if she doesn't get into NYADA? She can't live without broadway, she can't live without the spotlight, she can't live with this feeling of regret for trying to accomplish her dreams. Kurt had been right though. If she makes it to the top, she will have no one by her side because she would have stepped all over them to just reach her goal.<p>

It was lunch so everyone was in the cafeteria or somewhere doing something and she really wanted to talk to someone. Sighing, she kicked off the lockers and walked to the place where she knew that someone would be.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." She said as she walked closer to the blonde.<p>

"Hey yourself." Quinn smirked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I thought you quit." She said quietly, sitting next to the couches which Sue had very kindly given the skanks and Quinn.

"I thought you were hanging with Finn today?" Quinn replied, turning and placing her legs onto Rachel's lap.

"Him and I got into a little disagreement." She smiled sadly, making swirly patterns on the blondes legs. "Anyway, stop avoiding the question."

"It wasn't a question."

"Quinn." She got a giggle in response. "Quinn Fabray."

"Geez, pull the big guns out on me why don't you."

"Lucy Q. Fabray."

"Low blow there Berry." Quinn pouted as they both broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. After a moment Rachel started to sob and Quinn was there immediately wrapping her up in a protective embrace. She put her head on Quinn's shoulder and cried while the blonde rubbed soothing shapes along her back to help soothe and calm her.

"What happened?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I-I thh-thought I wasn't going to get Maria so I p-put my name up for Stud-dent council President and Kurt found out and told me I w-was self-f-ish and then Finn told m-me I should just back out of the r-race because I was only doing it to get into NYADA and I wasn't t-thinking a-about anyone but myself." She started to sob and cry harder as the blondes grip tightened around her waist and she rested her cheek against the brunettes temple. Quinn sat patiently holding Rachel as the blonde waited for her breath's to become even.

"It's too hard to quit." Quinn said after a long moment of silence. Rachel laughed and sniffed nuzzling closer into the blondes protective embrace.

"I'll help you." She said quietly, playing with Quinn's hand.

"And how are you going to do that?" Quinn said playfully.

"We'll go to the grocery store and get some 16 hour patches, some gum of a variety of different flavours, the inhaler which should keep your hands busy and give you something to do and also some microtab which are tablets if you didn't know what they were which you will only take if all else fails which I highly doubt it will because with my determination, I don't see that happening."

"Wow. You researched it didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I have some detailed power points which I would be honoured to present to you this afternoon if you would so kindly join me." She smiled up at the blonde who wore an extremely amused expression. "What?"

"As much as I appreciate the effort, I'm going to respectively decline the option of the presentations but will go for a movie and a snack." Quinn said with a wink lying back down on the couch. "Rachel stop pouting."

"But-"

"No."

"Quinn please-"

"No."

"But I wor-"

"No!"

"QUINN!"

"RACHEL!"

"''?" Rachel gulped in as as much air as she could as Quinn just stared at her like she had a second head.

"I don't understand what you just said."

"Please!"

"No."

"Quinn!"

"Rachel my answer is no. It will always be no. Stop arguing with me."

"Fine." She pouted and continued drawing swirls on Quinn's legs. It had this calming effect on her when she got worked up whether a it be a slight nudge from Quinn in glee, a smile from across the room, a hand to her forearm. It just made her feel better.

The bell rang and she felt like crawling into a ball at the blondes side but when that certain blonde started to move she instantly got up and shouldered her bag.

"Walk you to class?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." She replied quietly.

"You shouldn't listen to them you know." Quinn said as they walked across the football field towards the school.

"It gets to me sometimes." She whispered, trying to remain in control of her emotions.

"You have just as many reasons to be running for Student Council President as Brittany and Kurt. Don't let them tell you any different. Kurt's just scared you'll beat him." Quinn said putting her arm over Rachel's shoulder and squeezing gently giving her a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said, leaning into the embrace. "You know exactly what to say to cheer me up."

"It's a gift." Quinn smirked.

They walked together in a comfortable silence as they made their way into the school. Their peers watched as they walked, still slightly shocked about the out of no where friendship the ex-nemesis's gained. Rachel didn't really mind though, she was used to the stares and people talking about her behind her back.

"I'll see you after school?" Rachel smiled, poking Quinn in the side.

"Yup. Have fun in English." Quinn winked and walked down the hall towards her class leaving Rachel to her own devices. She shuffled awkwardly feeling a strange sense of loneliness come over her. She shrugged it off and put it down to having to share this class with Finn and Kurt.

_I can't wait for this afternoon. _She thought bitterly.


End file.
